La loi et le Roi
by Sentinelle
Summary: Aragorn dirige avec sagesse son royaume, efficacement secondé par Faramir. Mais leur amitié n'est pas vue d'un bon oeil par tous au Gondor... Pas de slash, comme d'habitude.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Aragorn se leva en soupirant. Il venait de passer la matinée avec Faramir, compulsant les nombreuses missives qui arrivaient tous les matins; tâche plutôt fastidieuse, mais heureusement allégée par l'aide de l'Intendant, qui se chargeait lui-même de tout ce qui ne réclamait pas obligatoirement la lecture et la signature du Roi. Le jeune homme, une plume à la main, parachevait la dernière lettre de la matinée.

Etirant son dos, Aragorn se dirigea vers la fenêtre, laissant le soleil réchauffer son visage. Ces heures de travail semblaient une agréable récréation en comparaison à ce qui allait se passer après le déjeuner: le Conseil hebdomadaire. Depuis son couronnement, Aragorn s'était vivement heurté aux cinq Conseillers, si peu écoutés sous l'intendance de Denethor qu'ils faisaient tout pour influencer le Roi vers leurs propres intérêts.

Il répugnait à simplement les démettre de leurs fonctions et les remplacer par des personnes qu'ils savaient fidèles et dévouées au Gondor, car il craignait que ce geste ne le fît passer pour un tyran. Il était persuadé que cette décision serait acceptée avec joie par son Intendant: celui-ci, profondément peiné par l'attitude des Conseillers, s'était même une fois opposé à eux lors d'une réunion, quand ils avaient osé remettre en cause l'autorité royale. La fougue du jeune homme avait consolé Aragorn: il n'était pas isolé, et pouvait compter sur un soutien de valeur.

«-Vous plairait-il de rompre le jeûne dehors, monseigneur? demanda Faramir, qui venait de se lever et de confier une liasse de parchemins à un serviteur.

-Je vous remercie pour cette bonne idée, répondit Aragorn en souriant. Nous ferions mieux de prendre un peu l'air avant de retourner dans ces grandes salles solennelles. »

Ils prirent leur repas ensemble, comme d'habitude. Des serviteurs installèrent une table et des chaises sur la terrasse du bureau d'Aragorn, puis y déposèrent les plats avant de s'éclipser discrètement. L'Intendant avait longuement demandé l'honneur de servir le Roi pendant qu'il mangeait, mais Aragorn avait toujours refusé, car il n'était pas habitué à se faire servir; ils s'assirent donc l'un en face de l'autre, se servant eux-mêmes.

Avide de se changer les idées, Aragorn questionna Faramir sur l'élevage des chevaux dans la Cité. Il savait que son Intendant aimait les chevaux autant que lui, et qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup au renouveau des élevages dans le Gondor, depuis que les troupeaux pouvaient à nouveau paître en paix dans les plaines.

Faramir répondit de bonne grâce, visiblement heureux, lui aussi, d'aborder un sujet plus plaisant que l'administration. Cependant, comme à son habitude, il resta réservé, presque timide, tandis que son regard se posait avec respect et amour sur son Roi. Aragorn appréciait sa fidélité et son dévouement, mais il languissait après un familier; et il espérait que, au fur et à mesure des années, la réserve de Faramir diminuerait, et qu'il oserait se comporter envers le Roi comme avec un ami.

Quand les cloches de la Cité sonnèrent la première heure après le zénith, Aragorn se sentait presque ragaillardi.

«-Allons, dit-il avec un sourire sardonique. Préparons-nous pour une joyeuse réunion…

-Il y a peu de sujets à aborder aujourd'hui, monseigneur, répondit Faramir. Le Conseil sera vite achevé. »

Aragorn lui sourit. Il aurait préféré une petite tape sur l'épaule, comme les Rôdeurs avaient l'habitude de faire entre eux, mais ces paroles d'encouragement, ainsi que la certitude que Faramir serait à ses côtés pour le seconder lors du Conseil, le raffermirent.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Kalas1209 : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, et je suis ouverte à toute suggestion pour l'améliorer !**

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre. Ils revêtirent rapidement les costumes de cérémonie posés sur leurs lits et se rendirent dans la salle du Conseil.

Quand les Conseillers se levèrent à leur entrée, Aragorn sentit plus fort que jamais leur ressentiment envers son Intendant et lui; il lui sembla qu'en même temps qu'eux se levait un mur invisible, qu'il devrait s'efforcer de briser.

Comme d'habitude, mais avec une ambition à peine voilée, les Conseillers exposèrent tour à tour leurs revendications. Aragorn, qui commençait à être rompu à cet exercice, répliqua calmement en invoquant la loi et les devoirs qui leur incombaient; mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait.

Quand un Conseiller se leva pour demander une hausse des taxes sur le froment, prétextant un improbable déficit du trésor royal, Aragorn jeta un oeil vers Faramir, qui n'avait pas encore parlé. A sa surprise, il remarqua que le jeune homme était très pâle, le regard fixé sur un point à ses pieds.

« Seriez-vous souffrant, mon ami? » demanda le Roi en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras.

Faramir sursauta, comme sous l'effet d'un coup; il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna vivement du Roi, faisant tomber sa chaise. Sur son visage se lisait une expression imprévue: la terreur. Aragorn pensa à un cerf acculé par des chiens après une longue traque.

Se forçant au calme, il fit un pas en avant et ouvrit la bouche; mais ses paroles apaisantes moururent sur ses lèvres quand, avec un cri inarticulé, Faramir se jeta sur lui.

Aragorn esquiva la charge furieuse, mais, d'un mouvement étonnamment souple, Faramir fit volte-face et lança ses mains vers la gorge du Roi. Celui-ci se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les mains agrippées aux poignets de Faramir. Il regarda avec un douloureux étonnement le beau visage de Faramir à quelques pouces du sien, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, fou de peur.

Oui. Il était fou.

La prise d'Aragorn céda soudain quand Faramir fut violemment tiré en arrière par deux Conseillers, qui avaient saisi ses épaules. Avec un cri, l'Intendant se débattit furieusement et tomba à terre, entraînant ses deux adversaires. Un garde, qui était sans doute entré dans la pièce en entendant le vacarme, les aida à le maintenir au sol.

Aragorn s'agenouilla doucement. Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucun désir de tuer dans le regard de Faramir; seulement la peur qui saisit tout homme en prise avec des personnes désireuses de lui nuire, et le pousse à défendre sa vie.

L'Intendant tressaillit violemment quand Aragorn posa la main sur son front, mais peu à peu ses mouvements désordonnés se calmèrent et il ferma les yeux. Le silence était absolu, uniquement rompu par les halètements rauques de Faramir.

Enfin, après un moment qui sembla interminable, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le Roi. Toute peur avait disparu de son regard, qui n'arborait plus qu'une immense confusion.

« Mon seigneur, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que…? »

Mais avant qu'Aragorn ne puisse prononcer une seule parole, le Premier Conseiller, l'un des trois restés à distance s'avança et pointa Faramir du doigt.

« Cet homme est coupable d'une tentative de régicide! Il mérite la mort! »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**« ****Diviser pour mieux r****é****gner**** »**

Faramir regarda le Roi d'un air épouvanté et essaya de se relever. Aragorn glissa sa main de son front à son épaule.

«-Paix, Faramir. Je suis indemne, et je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

-Qu'en savez-vous, Majesté? reprit le Conseiller. Vous l'avez vu, il s'est jeté sur vous avec le désir de vous tuer! Nous en sommes tous témoins!

-Ce ne fut pas de sa volonté propre, dit Aragorn d'une voix ferme.

-Cela mérite d'être prouvé! » vociféra le Conseiller.

Ses deux autres collègues renchérirent, tandis que ceux qui étaient auprès du Roi n'osaient s'exprimer. Quant à Faramir, il avait baissé la tête sans rien dire, comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc violent.

Aragorn réalisa qu'il ne parviendrait pas à innocenter Faramir dans toute cette agitation. Il fallait que l'émoi retombe, et que prédomine le désir d'éclaircir les évènements.

La décision qu'il prit alors lui sembla la meilleure, bien qu'il ne la prît pas de gaité de coeur.

« Garde, veuillez mettre le seigneur Intendant au secret, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit clarifiée. Pour l'instant, je ne prononce aucune sentence sur lui. »

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Faramir.

« Je sais que vous êtes innocent, lui affirma-t-il. Je regrette de vous causer ce désagrément, mais je ne puis guère faire autrement, hélas. Ayez confiance, vous serez bientôt libre et lavé de tout soupçon! »

A sa grande tristesse, Faramir garda les yeux baissés et ne répondit rien. Il se leva docilement quand le garde lui saisit l'épaule et, sans rien dire, se laissa emmener d'un air abattu.

Ce fut le coeur lourd qu'Aragorn regagna son bureau. Il s'assit et, jouant machinalement avec un presse-papier de jade, il se remémora tous les évènements récents, tentant de trouver ce qui était arrivé à Faramir. Quand il lui avait posé la main sur le front, il avait perçu que l'esprit de son Intendant était désordonné, comme sous l'effet d'une forte fièvre; et son pouvoir guérisseur avait jailli de sa main, prouvant qu'il y avait là quelque chose à soigner. Mais Aragorn n'arrivait absolument pas à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu mettre Faramir dans cet état…

Un timide tapotement à la porte le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Entrez », dit-il machinalement.

Une servant apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle fit quelques pas vers le Roi avant de se prosterner en sanglotant.

« -Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'avez-vous? demanda-t-il.

-Je vous en supplie, mon seigneur, chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Ne permettez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma famille!

-Je la placerai sous bonne garde, si cela peut vous rassurer, répondit Aragorn sans comprendre. Mais pourriez-vous me dire quelle menace pèse sur elle, et sans doute aussi sur vous? »

Ces paroles semblèrent apaiser la servante; elle releva la tête et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

«-Il y a, mon seigneur, que le bruit court que le seigneur Faramir vous aurait attaqué. Et à son sujet, je possède peut-être un détail qui pourrait avoir son importance… Pitié, votre Grandeur, pitié pour ma famille!

-Vous avez ma parole qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. De quoi êtes-vous au courant? »

La voix de la servante se réduisit à un murmure.

« Ce matin, je me dirigeais vers la chambre du seigneur Intendant pour y déposer ses habits de cérémonie; mais en chemin, j'ai rencontré le Premier Conseiller. Il m'a ordonné de lui donner les vêtements, pour qu'il les porte lui-même à l'Intendant. Il m'a dit que si j'en parlais, il arriverait de terribles choses à ma famille! »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa soudain l'esprit d'Aragorn. Il avait entendu parler de poisons agissant à travers la peau; il suffisait d'en oindre l'envers des habits, puis de les faire revêtir à la personne souhaitée.

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter la servante. Ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler était suffisant pour sortir Faramir de prison. De plus, il voulait inspecter les habits de l'Intendant, pour voir s'ils portaient encore la trace d'un produit qui y aurait été versé.

«-Garde, interpella-t-il en sortant de son bureau. Conduisez-moi à la prison. Je vais chercher l'Intendant.

-Vous-même, mon seigneur? demanda le garde, suffisamment étonné par cette demande pour se permettre de la discuter.

-Oui. C'est de ma faute s'il est là-bas, et je veux l'en sortir en personne. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Les voyant arriver devant la prison, le geôlier se leva vivement et s'inclina.

« Menez-moi à l'Intendant et libérez-le », ordonna Aragorn d'un ton sans réplique.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la cellule où Faramir avait été enfermé, le jeune homme était assis dans un coin sombre, la tête baissée. Ce ne fut que quand le geôlier ouvrit la porte grinçante qu'il porta vers eux un regard étonné.

« Des preuves vous ont innocenté, Faramir, dit Aragorn. Vous n'avez plus à rester ici. »

Faramir se leva lentement et sortit de la cellule sans un mot. Impatient de quitter ce lugubre endroit et de se retrouver seul avec lui, le Roi le guida vers la petite chambre attenante à son bureau. C'était là qu'il avait dormi avant son mariage; et à présent, cette pièce semblait être à nouveau d'une grande utilité.

Quand Aragorn ouvrit la porte de la chambre et invita Faramir à entrer, celui-ci prononça ses premières paroles depuis son arrestation.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici, mon seigneur? Après ce que j'ai fait, je ne suis même plus digne de vous servir… »

D'autorité, Aragorn lui prit le bras et l'assit sur une chaise, près du feu; puis il rapprocha un tabouret et s'assit en face de l'Intendant, qui n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui et dont le visage portait une expression de honte.

« -Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Aragorn. Vous n'êtes coupable de rien.

-Mais j'ai levé la main sur vous…

-Sous la contrainte, sans doute d'un poison, dont nous trouverons bientôt l'origine. Avez-vous jamais eu la moindre pensée de me vouloir du mal? » ajouta Aragorn, connaissant par avance la réponse du jeune homme.

A ces mots, Faramir leva enfin les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Aragorn.

« Non, mon seigneur, répondit-il, la voix la plus ferme possible. Mais j'aurais dû lutter, résister à ce poison…

-Même les hommes à la plus ferme volonté sont impuissants à lutter contre de tels stratagèmes. Je vous en prie, ôtez toute honte de votre esprit! Le seul responsable de cette attaque est celui qui a utilisé ce poison. Et je le découvrirai bientôt, vous avez ma parole. »

Ces dires semblèrent apaiser le jeune homme; il se détendit un peu, et la lueur de honte qui brillait dans son regard s'amenuisa. Il lui avait semblé logique que, même s'il était innocent, le Roi ne souhaite plus le reprendre à son service -alors que son voeu le plus cher était de lui témoigner toujours mieux sa fidélité. Et voici que le Roi lui faisait encore confiance! Un élan d'amour et de reconnaissance monta en lui, mais il le réprima, ne sachant comment l'exprimer correctement.

Puis ce fut à Aragorn de baisser la tête d'un air contrit.

«-Je regrette de vous avoir envoyé en prison, Faramir, murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû me contenter de vous confiner dans vos quartiers, plutôt que de vous imposer cette pénible épreuve!

-Mais c'est la loi, mon seigneur, répondit Faramir, étonné. Mon père avait donné l'ordre que tout suspect soit emprisonné jusqu'à preuve de son innocence. »

Il hésita avant de continuer:

« -Mais la loi n'a pas été respectée dans sa totalité: elle exige que tout prisonnier porte des chaînes et soit peu nourri; mais le geôlier, connaissant mon rang, m'a épargné cela, et je n'ai guère souffert que du fait d'être enfermé.

-J'ignorais cela, dit Aragorn, les yeux soudain flamboyants. Veuillez m'excuser une minute. »

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, où il écrivit fébrilement sur un parchemin, qu'il porta ensuite au garde qui se tenait à l'extérieur de la chambre, avec l'ordre de transmettre le message à la prison en toute hâte.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pendant l'absence du Roi, Faramir resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait été sur le point de demander miséricorde au Roi pour le geôlier qui avait désobéi, mais voici que son souverain annulait la loi enfreinte! Il était tellement accoutumé à une vision inique de la justice qu'il avait cru que le Roi la partageait aussi. Saisi de honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées, il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. La mentalité de son souverain dépassait celle de tous les hommes qu'il avait connus, et l'emplissait d'émerveillement et de confusion mêlés. Comment pourrait-il jamais se montrer digne d'être à son service?

Il n'osa lever les yeux quand Aragorn revint s'asseoir devant lui; mais le Roi reprit la parole:

« Je pense que vous avez été victime d'un poison de contact. Me permettriez-vous d'examiner votre tunique afin de m'en assurer? »

Aragorn avait formulé sa demande d'un ton doux, presque timide. Faramir se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait pensé Denethor en voyant son fils ôter sa tunique devant le Roi -mais il n'aurait sans doute même pas imaginé qu'une telle demande pût être faite sur ce ton: non pas autoritaire, mais sollicitant l'accord de la liberté de l'interlocuteur.

Et Faramir obéit, non par pure soumission, mais parce qu'il désirait avec amour exécuter la volonté de son souverain; et cela vainquit sa gêne instinctive. Il passa sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et la tendit au Roi, mais celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Faramir, qu'est-ce que ceci? »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Sans comprendre, Faramir suivit le regard de son souverain et baissa les yeux: une large ecchymose barrait son flanc gauche. Aragorn se leva vivement et fit quelques pas de côté pour inspecter son dos.

«-Cela continue sur la moitié de l'omoplate, dit-il. Avez-vous reçu des coups?

-Non, mon seigneur, se hâta de répondre Faramir, désireux d'innocenter le geôlier. Je ne ressens qu'une légère gêne, apparue après le Conseil.

-Vous avez dû heurter violemment le sol en tombant, dit Aragorn. Il a fallu… vous mettre à terre pour vous maîtriser, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Faramir. Celui qui a souhaité ma mort porte aussi la responsabilité de cette meurtrissure! »

Il s'agenouilla et commença à palper doucement le côté et le dos de Faramir.

«-Que faites-vous, mon seigneur? s'écria l'Intendant avec un mouvement de recul.

-Je vérifie que vous n'avez rien de grave, répondit Aragorn en avec un sourire rassurant. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour vous! J'ai plus longtemps été guérisseur que roi.»

Faramir ne protesta plus, et laissa les doigts fins d'Aragorn rechercher des zones plus sensibles sous sa peau. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul quand une soudaine douleur lui perça le flanc comme un poignard.

«-Je crains que l'une de vos côtes ne soit fêlée, dit Aragorn en se redressant. Cette douleur se réveille-t-elle quand vous respirez à fond ?

-Je n'ai pas essayé, mon seigneur », répondit Faramir.

Il venait de réaliser que sa respiration était superficielle et précipitée. D'un effort de volonté, il se força à inspirer plus profondément… mais ne put retenir un cri bref et se plia en deux. Aragorn hocha gravement la tête.

«-Je vais appliquer un vulnéraire sur l'épanchement de sang, puis bander votre côté. Je crains fort que vous devrez vous abstenir de tout effort physique pendant au moins trois semaines, dont monter à cheval, hélas !

-Dans ce cas, mon seigneur, me permettriez-vous de mander ma femme ici ? demanda Faramir.

-Je suis persuadé que, apprenant ce qui vous est arrivé, elle viendra d'elle-même, répondit Aragorn en souriant. Je vous apporterai de quoi écrire ; mais pour le moment, il faut vous laisser faire pendant que je travaille. Pourriez-vous vous allonger? Ce sera plus facile ainsi. »

Faramir se dirigea vers le lit et s'étendit sur le flanc avec une simplicité qui émerveilla Aragorn. A son grand plaisir, il n'y avait plus de trace de honte dans les yeux du jeune homme, ni même de surprise ou de gêne quand il lui avait demandé de s'allonger. Son visage ne portait plus qu'une expression d'amour respectueux. Se laisser faire, accepter de dépendre de quelqu'un, était généralement un état d'esprit très difficile à obtenir. Combien de fois Aragorn avait-il dû faire appel à toute sa patience, face à un blessé trop fier pour se laisser soigner, prétextant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul! Mais Faramir était humble; non pas la fausse humilité de celui qui agit sous la contrainte, ou par hypocrisie, mais l'honnête acceptation d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, et d'accepter la compassion. L'humilité des forts.

Aragorn alla chercher les quelques fournitures médicinales qu'il possédait. Une habitude prise lors de ses longues années de voyage: toujours avoir à disposition le nécessaire en cas de blessures, afin de ne pas avoir besoin d'aller chercher de l'aide, souvent difficile à trouver dans les terres sauvages. A présent, cela lui permettait de ne pas recourir à un guérisseur chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait un petit souci de santé.

Il choisit de s'asseoir au bord du lit, face à Faramir, au lieu de s'installer dos à lui. Il commença à appliquer le vulnéraire, massant doucement pour le faire pénétrer sous la peau, tout en évitant de presser la côte meurtrie. Il sentait le regard de Faramir posé sur lui, plein de confiance et d'amour, tandis que le jeune homme se détendait lentement sous ses doigts. Le silence était paisible, habité par la muette et réciproque affection que chacun d'eux portait à l'autre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Aragorn se leva pour ranger le vulnéraire, puis revint muni d'un bandage et d'une fiole qu'il tendit à Faramir après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

«-Buvez, dit-il. Cela soulagera la douleur.

-Est-ce nécessaire, mon seigneur ? demanda Faramir. Je souffre à peine. »

Mais Aragorn insista, et le jeune homme avala docilement la boisson amère. Il comprit son intérêt quand le Roi serra fermement le bandage autour de son thorax, faisant protester sa côte, mais l'empêchant de se déplacer.

Enfin, Aragorn le fit se rallonger en lui demandant de se reposer; son attitude était douce et affectueuse, et le cœur de Faramir se gonfla.

«Comment pourrais-je jamais vous rendre tous vos bienfaits, mon seigneur? » dit le jeune homme dans un murmure, qui ressemblait presque à une plainte.

Aragorn n'osa pas lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête; il se contenta de s'asseoir au bord du lit, et de répondre en souriant:

« Vous n'avez aucune dette envers moi. J'ai la chance inestimable de profiter de vos conseils depuis mon couronnement. Sans vous, comment aurais-je connu et compris les lois qui régissent le Gondor? »

Il avoua finalement d'une voix pensive:

«-Je rêve d'avoir un fils depuis si longtemps…

-Je suis certain que cela surviendra très bientôt, mon seigneur, affirma Faramir.

-Mais il faudra des années avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge d'homme, et il me tarde de connaître ce jour… Accepteriez-vous d'endosser ce rôle, Faramir? »

L'obscurité était tombé au dehors, et le feu mourant éclairait à peine la pièce. Dans la pénombre, Aragorn ne voyait plus que les yeux de Faramir, qui se mirent à briller d'un soudain éclat.

« Ce serait un grand honneur, et aussi une grande joie, mon seigneur. »

Il se redressa à moitié, saisit la main d'Aragorn et la baisa.

« J'aurais tant aimé avoir un père comme vous, seigneur Elessar… »

D'un mouvement impulsif, Aragorn le prit dans ses bras. Quand, après un instant de surprise, Faramir lui rendit son étreinte, le Roi eut l'impression que son coeur allait éclater.

Il avait souhaité un ami; et il avait obtenu davantage.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Faramir se redressa sur son siège, essayant de masquer son appréhension. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier Conseil, durant lesquels il était resté à Minas Tirith, dans la petite chambre du Roi, en compagnie de sa femme. Le Roi lui avait demandé de ne pas sortir avant que toute l'affaire soit réglée -ce dont il disait se charger lui-même-; mais à son insistance, il lui avait apporté plusieurs dossiers à traiter, car l'Intendant ne souhaitait pas abandonner entièrement sa tâche.

Et à présent, le Roi avait fait mander les Conseillers pour une réunion extraordinaire; il avait également convié les notables de la ville, et fait placer de nombreux gardes autour de la pièce. Les invités étaient assis face à l'estrade où se tenaient l'Intendant et le Roi, et attendaient silencieusement que ce dernier prenne la parole.

Aragorn parcourut la salle du regard, vérifiant que tous étaient présents; puis, après un rapide regard vers Faramir, il se leva.

« J'ai demandé votre présence aujourd'hui afin de régler une affaire de haute importance. Il est sans doute parvenu à vos oreilles que j'ai récemment été l'objet d'une tentative d'assassinat. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que les coupables ont été identifiés, et que la justice fera bientôt son travail. J'ai fait amener des témoins, afin de vous prouver que mes dires sont fondés»

Un murmure parcourut la salle, mais se tut bientôt quand le Premier Conseiller se leva et s'écria:

« Avec votre permission, votre Altesse, je témoignerai en premier. J'ai vu de mes yeux l'Intendant se jeter sur le Roi, avec l'intention de le tuer! »

Le sang quitta le visage de Faramir, mais il ne réagit pas. Le brouhaha s'amplifia: ainsi, les rumeurs qui couraient dans la ville étaient vraies!

« Silence! commanda Aragorn d'une voix autoritaire. Les apparences sont trompeuses, et bien que vous ne mentiez pas, Conseiller, d'autres informations doivent être révélées à présent. Le premier témoignage, c'est moi qui le donnerai. »

Il relata brièvement comment la fureur avait quitté Faramir quand il lui avait posé une main sur le front; puis il expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé des traces de poison sur la tunique de l'Intendant.

« Ce poison doit être conservé dans une fiole de verre, et il est si puissant que celle-ci se fragilise à son contact, au risque de se briser, ce qui oblige à la détruire. Je me suis donc rendu près de la Porte de la Cité, là où le verre est entreposé avant d'être enfoui. J'y ai retrouvé des fragments de fiole, encore légèrement humides; et leur simple contact a fait monter en moi une colère inexpliquée, si puissante que, à plus forte dose, je n'aurais guère pu me maîtriser, tout Homme du sang d'Elendil que je sois. »

Il se tourna pour saisir un linge posé sur la table. Il le déplia avec précaution et l'éleva: des morceaux de verre y reposaient, assez gros pour que l'on puisse deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une fiole brisée.

Sur un geste d'Aragorn, un serviteur s'avança.

« -Présentez-vous, je vous prie, dit Aragorn.

-Je sers le Premier Conseiller, répondit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il y a deux jours, je me souviens avoir enlevé de sa chambre des débris de verre.

-Sont-ce ceux-là? demanda Aragorn.

-Oui, votre Altesse. Mon père était souffleur de verre, et je connais bien celui qu'on utilise au Gondor; mais celui-ci est différent. C'est pour cela que j'ai retenu ce souvenir.

-Il ment, Majesté! s'écria le Premier Conseiller en se levant. C'est un complot pour me diffamer!

-Asseyez-vous et écoutez, dit sévèrement Aragorn. Il reste encore un témoin à entendre; et ensuite seulement, vous pourrez vous défendre. »

Il fit s'avancer la servante qui était venue le trouver le soir du Conseil. Elle semblait timide et hésitante, mais se raffermit quand elle jeta un regard vers Faramir.

Un grondement monta dans la salle quand elle rapporta l'ordre étrange que lui avait donné le Premier Conseiller, ainsi que ses menaces. Quand elle eût fini, Aragorn se tourna vers lui et attendit en silence, souhaitant le laisser s'exprimer. Le visage du Conseiller était déformé par la haine et la peur, et il bégayait des paroles incompréhensibles. Enfin, il brandit un doigt accusateur vers deux autres Conseillers, ceux qui étaient restés à l'écart avec lui lors de l'attaque de Faramir.

« Ce sont eux! éructa-t-il. Ceux sont eux qui ont eu cette idée, et qui ont fourni la fiole. Ils m'ont obligé à faire cela, et ensuite à accuser l'Intendant! »

Comme si sa colère les avait contaminés, les Conseillers interpellés eurent à leur tour un visage plein de haine; ils se jetèrent sur leur accusateur. Avant que les gardes n'aient pu les atteindre et les maîtriser, le Premier Conseiller gisait à terre, un poignard enfoncé dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la garde.

La foule s'écarta vivement avec des cris d'horreur. Aragorn semblait ignorer toute cette agitation et fixait les deux traîtres d'un regard sombre.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand quelque chose tira doucement sur le bord de son manteau.

« Pitié pour eux, mon seigneur. Le sang a déjà assez coulé. Leur mort n'apporterait guère qu'une satisfaction ponctuelle. »

Aragorn tourna la tête: Faramir, qui était resté assis et silencieux durant tout le procès, s'était approché et, une main agrippée à son manteau, le regardait d'un air suppliant.

«-Ils voulaient me tuer, Faramir, et vous accuser de ce meurtre, gronda-t-il. Quel autre sort méritent-ils que la mort?

-Je vous en prie, seigneur! Vos mains sont guérisseuses; elles donnent la vie, et non la mort. Ne vous laissez pas emporter par vos émotions! »

Le calme du jeune homme éclaircit quelque peu l'esprit d'Aragorn. Il n'avait jamais tué que des orques, et d'autres créatures du mal; mais des Hommes, jamais. Arriverait-il à vivre avec le sang des deux Conseillers sur les mains?

« Emmenez-les à la prison, ordonna-t-il finalement aux gardes. Je statuerai sur leur sort plus tard. »

Il perçut le soulagement de Faramir d'une manière presque sensible.

«-Avez-vous donc déjà tué des Hommes, pour refuser que les pires traîtres soient tués? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, répondit Faramir d'une voix presque inaudible. Pendant la Guerre, j'ai tué des Haradrims. Et j'en porte encore la peine aujourd'hui. »

Ils se turent quand les deux Conseillers restants s'approchèrent et tombèrent à genoux.

« Votre Altesse, nous vous jurons que nous n'étions pas au courant de cet ignoble complot! Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons réalisé à quel point nous faisions fausse route, quand nous mettions nos intérêts avant ceux du Gondor. Faites ce que vous voulez de nous, mais daignez recevoir notre volonté de vous servir! »

Aragorn et Faramir échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête: les deux hommes étaient sincères.

« Relevez-vous! dit Aragorn. Vous conservez vos fonctions de Conseillers. Je vais laisser l'Intendant désigner trois hommes parmi les notables, afin de reconstituer le Conseil. »

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quand Aragorn et Faramir rejoignirent Eowyn et Arwen pour rompre le jeûne, ce fut une heureuse réunion. L'Intendant ne cachait pas sa joie d'être définitivement innocenté; la réserve presque timide qu'il avait toujours manifestée envers le Roi avait fait place à une respectueuse familiarité, et il questionna longuement Aragorn sur sa vie de Rôdeur.

Aragorn eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver en famille; et il espéra de tout son coeur que ses enfants ressembleraient à l'Intendant et à sa femme.

FIN

**Ainsi donc se termine cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, voire un mp si vous préférez, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !**

**A très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire centrée sur Eomer, et aussi un nouveau chapitre de « Le Prince et l'enfant ». Sans compter toutes les idées hâtivement gribouillées sur des feuilles de brouillon, qui attendent sagement que je m'occupe d'eux : Star Trek, Legolas, Elrond… Pas de quoi s'ennuyer !**


End file.
